A YuGiOh Vaction
by BlackDragonGirl04
Summary: Yugi and friends go on a vaction to Wee-Ma-Tuck to go boating. They make a new friend who is a great boat driver. She takes tem out on the lake and teaches them to water ski.
1. Default Chapter

A Yugi-oh Vacation 

BlackDragonGirl: Hi you might rember me BDG#2. Well BDG#1 kicked me off the damn account so this is my new account.

BDG#1: We will still have the damn fights though.

BDG: Oh shut the F up BDG#1 before I smack you.

BDG#1: Fine just get this damn story done.

BDG: (Ahem) OK Who wants to read the disclaimer?

(Yami raises his hand)

Yami: BDG does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, Yugi and Tea would already be going out. (Yami looks at Yugi and Tea)

Yugi and Tea: WHAT!!!!!

Yami: Nothing.

BDG: Ok. Here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Getting Settled In.

(-)

"Finally we're here," Yugi said. It had been a very long flight on the plane to Peoria. After that, they had a long drive to Wee-ma-tuck. They had left Domino the day before. When they got to the hotel, Yugi went to check in at the front desk. "Do you know of anyone willing to take us out on the lake?" Yugi asked the manager at the front desk. "Of course, Jessica would be more than happy to," he replied as he pointed to a tall girl across the street from the hotel. Yugi looked across the street and saw a girl with long, brown hair. She wore a short white tube-top and a beaded white mini-skirt. She was standing next to a girl slightly taller than her with shoulder length black hair with neon blue highlights. She wore dark blue jeans with ripped knees and a black tank-top and she had black boots on. "She gives boat rides and teaches people how to water ski," the manager continued. "Ok thanks," Yugi said. He got the keys for the hotel rooms and walked over to where the others were standing. "Hey guys! I found someone to take us out on the lake," Yugi announced."Cool! So what rooms are we in?" Tea asked. "We're on the second floor rooms 100 and 101," Yugi replied. "Duke, Joey and Tristen are staying with me in room 100." "That means were in room 101," Mai said. "It better be good." "Mai, be nice!" Serenity said. "It doesn't matter which room is better." "Yeah whatever." Mai replied. With that they went upstairs to their rooms.

(-)

BDG: Sorry this is a kinda short chapter but this was the best place for me to stop.

BDG#1: She ran out of ideas already.

BDG: I did not!!! (Smacks her across the head.)

BDG#1: Bitch!!!!

BDG: F U!!! (ahem) Please read and review. P.S. If you have any ideas for the story submit them in your review.


	2. The strange new friend

A Yu-Gi-Oh Vacation 

BDG: I'm back with.... A new chapter. YEAH!

BDG#1: Great now just finish this story and make about 3 more and we'll be even.

BDG: SHUT UP! SMAK!

BDG#1: You BITCH!

BDG: Ha Ha Ha! In this chapter there is going to be some cussing. Yami could you read the disclaimer please.

Yami: BDG does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

BDG: Thanks to all who reviewed.

KcrystalLights – I have 1 thing to say about ur review UM...UM...UM...Holy shit. And Sara prolly w/ Yami but I don't know yet.

DragonMaster – Thanks a lot.

BDG#1 – I don't feel like typing ur name but thanks Sarah.

BDG: Here is chapter 2. Yay!

Chapter 2: The strange new friend.

" Here's our rooms," said Yugi, "Meet me downstairs In 10 minutes I'm going to go talk to someone about going out on the lake." "OK," Said Tea, "See if we can go today." "Sure thing." Said Yugi. Everyone but Yugi went to their rooms to get ready. Yugi Went back downstairs to talk to the girl that the desk clerk had pointed out.

(Mean while back in girl's room)

"What do you think of this," asked Mai "I'm not really sure if I should wear this." "I think it looks fine," Said Tea," Do you think I should wear a swimsuit under this?" "Go ahead," said Mai, "Better safe than sorry."

(Back at the street)

Yugi looked across the street to where the girl was talking to a friend. Then out of nowhere a guy came up to her and kissed her on the lips. She quickly pulled away from him. Yugi could her yelling " God damnit Tom I told you to leave me alone."

He tried to kiss her again but she smacked him hard in the face. He said something to her then left. Yugi walked across the street and yelled a friendly greeting. The girl turned to him and waved. "Hi my name is Yugi Moto, my friends and I are here on vacation," Said Yugi, "The guy at the front desk said that you give boat rides." "Sure thing my name is Jessica Hoshell and this is Sarah," said Jessica. "Hi I was wondering are you free to give boat rides today." Said Yugi. "Sure meet me back here in 5 minutes K." "OK," said Yugi, "Um not to be rude or anything but I was wondering." "Who that guy was," Jessica interrupted, "His name is Tom and he's not my boyfriend he's not even a friend." "OK see you in 5 minutes bye." With that Yugi went back to the hotel.

BDG: Not bad NE Ways RR plz. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

BDG#1: Which might take forever so don't wait up.

BDG: SMACK!

BDG#1: (Ducks) Ha Ha missed.

BDG: (Growls) I'll get u next time.


	3. The Boat Ride

BDG: Waz up I'm back and I'm on a roll. This chapter is sooo funny. Yami could you please read the disclaimer.

(Chirp) (Chirp) (Chirp)

BDG: O-o Yami. O Well Yugi could you read the disclaimer for Yami please.

Yugi: Sure. BDG does not own Yugioh. (Mumbling) thank god.

BDG: What did you say.

Yugi: Nothing.

BDG: Yeah right. Here is the 3rd chappy. (Gives Yugi a death glare)

Yugi: Get on with the damn thing. (Starts to run from BDG)

Chapter 3 

Back at the hotel everyone was talking and waiting for Yugi to come back. "Hey you guys ready to go for a boat ride?" asked. "Hell Yeah!" said everyone. "K we're meeting her in 5 minutes so lets get something to drink." Said Yugi. "Did you just say she?" asked Duke. "Yes just don't be hitting on her cause she'll probably smack you." Said Yugi. "How would you know that?" "I'll tell you later." Said Yugi.

They all went to a restaurant at the hotel and got sodas. After that they walked across the street. When they got there they heard someone scream, then a loud splash! They all ran down the hill to the water's edge. They saw a girl in the water. Duke rushed to help her out. "Thanks a lot." Said Jessica "Hi Yugi, and you are?" "Oh my friends Tea, Duke, Joey, Tristen, Mai, and Serenity." Said Yugi. "Hi My name is Jessica. Nice to meet you all."

She said looking down at her shirt that was now see-through cause it was white. It didn't matter cause she wore a short tub-top under it. She took off her wet top and rung it dry then put it back on. "What happened Jessica?" asked Yugi. "Oh I just tripped." Said Jessica as she tried to ring her skirt dry. (Don't worry she has shorts under) "One of you will have to ride the Jet Ski. My friends Sarah and Yuya will be here soon they'll teach you to water ski." Said Jessica. "I'll go with them." Said Duke. "Ok they should be here any minute. The rest of you can go ahead and get in the boat I need to untie it." Said Jessica as she walked to the back of the boat.

As she untied the back rope two girls came down the hill carrying some bags. They we're wearing swimsuits and shorts and life jackets. Their hair was pulled back in ponytails. One girl had black hair with blue highlights the other girl had brown hair. Jessica finished uniting the rope as the two girls walked onto the dock. "Hey you two ready?" asked Jessica. "Sure thing who's coming with us?" said the girl with brown hair. "I am." Said Duke as he ran up to them. "Cool my name is Sarah and this is Yuya." "Hi. Jessie could you introduce us to everyone?" asked Yuya. "Yeah, this is Yugi, Tea, Mai, Serenity, Joey, Tristen, and Duke." She said as she pointed each out. "Nice to meet you all." Said Sarah "Jessie where can we put this picnic lunch we packed?" "You can put it in my mom and dad's boat if you want." Said Jessica. "K." Said Sarah as Yuya and her walked to the boat and put the bags by the love seat.

"So Jessie where are your mom and dad at?" asked Yuya. "Yeah they're almost always out in their boat." Said Sarah. " "Yeah they're almost always out in their boat." Said Sarah. "Ya know I don't remember. They said something about going to the Berkey's house." Said Jessica. "Well don't they have the keys to the Jet Ski?" asked Sarah. "No I have them right here." Said Jessica as she handed Sarah the keys. "Hey Jessie have you heard from my brother?" asked Yuya "He forgot to call me." "No sorry he hasn't called me in a while either." Said Jessica. "Wait till I get my hands on him he is so dead." Said Yuya. "What's your brothers name?" asked Tea. "His name is Kyo. He stayed in Japan and he was supposed to call me or Jessica but he forgot, which was really rude of him." Said Yuya "But then again he's usually like that." "Tell me about it he'll snap out at me over the phone sometimes." Said Jessica "I hate it when he does that." "Well tell me if he calls you and remind him to call me K." Said Yuya. "OK." Yuya then went over to where Sarah had the Jet Ski ready to go.

Duke ran up behind her. "Duke do you have a swimsuit with you?" asked Yuya. "Yeah! I wore it under my clothes." Said Duke as he took his pants and shorts off. (No perverted thoughts please he has a swimsuit under) "Where should I put my clothes?" "I'll take them." Said Jessica as she took the clothes from Duke. She walked over to her mom and dad's boat and put them by the bags. "Thanks." Said Duke. She came back carrying a lifejacket. "Here you have to wear this." Said Jessica as she handed the lifejacket to Duke. Duke took the lifejacket and put it on. Yuya got on the Jet Ski behind Sarah. "Um how do you do this?" asked Duke. "Oh don't worry I'll teach you." Said Yuya. "You mean we will teach him right." Said Sarah. "Yeah that's what I meant." Said Yuya. "Yeah right." Said Sarah. "Well you guys ready?" asked Jessica. Everyone got in the boat and nodded. "OK then lets see the lake." Said Jessica as she started the boat.

BDG: (Still chasing Yugi)

BDG1: Get your ass over here.

BDG: (Stops chasing Yugi) Huh. Oh yeah. Well that's it. Sorry it took me so long to update I'm working on three fanfics so work with me.

BDG1: Tell me about it.

BDG: No thanks.

BDG1: Smart-Ass!

BDG: I know. R+R I'll update as soon as possible.


End file.
